The instant invention relates generally to sawhorses and more specifically it relates to a foldable sawhorse.
Numerous sawhorses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be both portable and collapsible for storage. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,718; 4,319,663 and 4,429,765 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.